


the place you escape to [ART]

by bouquetemoji



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetemoji/pseuds/bouquetemoji





	the place you escape to [ART]

Poetry by [inkskinned](http://inkskinned.com), can be found on her tumblr here ([x](http://inkskinned.com/post/144960789014/i-she-is-a-nightingale-i-keep-somewhere-singing))


End file.
